Der Beste Freunde-Express
Der Beste Freunde Express (The Best Friends Express) ist ein Country Rock Song aus der achtzehnten Staffel. Er wude im englischen von Casey Manierka gesungen und von Eggplant LF geschrieben. Text Englisch : All aboard the Best Friends Express : The sun will shine, let Thomas do the rest : Come on board the Best Friends Express : Adventure time from north, south, east and west : A special day with all your friends : Seems like it will never end : Oh yeah! : So much to do, best friends with you : Make you smile when you're feeling blue : We can go anywhere : Come on Thomas and take us there : All aboard the Best Friends Express : The sun will shine, let Thomas do the rest : Yeah! : Come on board the Best Friends Express : Adventure time from north, south, east and west : We can go anywhere : Come on Thomas and take us there : All aboard the Best Friends Express : The sun will shine, let Thomas do the rest : Hey! : Come on board the Best Friends Express : Adventure time from north, south, east and west Deutsch : Jetzt geht's los im Beste Freunde Express : Die Sonne scheint und Thomas schmeisst den Rest : Komm' doch mit im Beste Freunde Express : Wir seh'n die Welt in Nord, Süd, Ost und West : Gemeinsam mit den Freunde sein : Ein perfekter Tag im Sonnenschein : Oh Ja! : Zusammen klappt's, das ist doch klar : Beste Freunde sind für immer da : : Oh, Ja! : Ganz egal, wohin es geht : Es ist Thomas, der niemals steht : Jetzt geht's los im Beste Freunde Express : Die Sonne scheint und Thomas schmeisst den Rest : Yeah! : Komm' doch mit im Beste Freunde Express : Wir seh'n die Welt in Nord, Süd, Ost und West : Ganz egal, wohin es geht : Es ist Thomas, der niemals steht : Jetzt geht's los im Beste Freunde Express : Die Sonne scheint und Thomas schmeisst den Rest : : Komm' doch mit im Beste Freunde Express : Wir seh'n die Welt in Nord, Süd, Ost und West Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Samson * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Paxton * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Millie * Stafford * Marion * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Die Witwe Hatt * Der Lehrer * Sir Robert Norrambie * The Grumpy Passenger * The Deputy Minister Episoden * König der Schienen * Nicht Jetzt, Charlie! * Thomas' Abkürzung * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks * Old Reliable Edward * Not So Slow Coaches * Disappearing Diesels * Signals Crossed * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * Marion and the Pipe * Missing Gator * No Steam Without Coal * Spencer's VIP * The Perfect Gift * Emily rettet die Welt * Timothy und der Regenbogenwaggon * Marion und die Dinosaurier * Samson zu ihren Diensten * Millie und der Vulkan * Samson sammelt Schrott Song Kategorie:Songs en:The Best Friends Express